Recalculating
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Goren and Eames are sent on a road trip with a possessed GPS. Chapter 5: They make it back to their room but "Martha's" there ... kinda, sorta. My kind of rated -M-
1. Recalculating

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada ... you know the drill! We all wish, but we don't:(**

**Title: Recalculating ~ _please_ read between the lines of this title.**

**Summary: A police seminar, a road trip, a possessed GPS and maybe even some romance. B/A~ish ... of course.**

**Some humor,drama, romance and a little touch of bittersweet (CI Alphabet soup)**

**Rated T ~ so far.****Recalculating**

* * *

Spring has sprung in New York and so hasn't spring fever at Major Case … particularly with Eames and Goren.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong Bobby?"

"I broke a nail."

Eames started laughing, "You're kidding me right? You broke a nail? As in … I need to call my manicurist … I broke a nail?"

"No … well … I did break my nail. Here, have a look."

He held his finger up and showed her his blackened nail. He was working on his car with Lewis …

"Eew … I mean, that looks … eew."

"Eames, we've seen bodies that have gone through meat grinders. My finger nail isn't that disturbing. It's just that … Lewis missed the bolt and … well, hit the nut."

"The nut being … you?"

"Yeah."

"Christ Goren, you're such a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, exactly."

It had been a long winter … Eames felt it, Bobby felt it and God knows, his throbbing finger felt it. Eames thought he looked so pathetic staring at his finger, like it was some kind of sign. A sign from some unknown source telling him things were not going to get better. She wanted to change that … she just didn't know how.

"Eames, Goren … my office!"

"Great, now my head hurts."

"Behave, he's warming up to you after three years."

As they walked towards his office, Bobby twisted back towards Eames and whispered … "After eight … have you?"

They're at his door before she can reply. He's in front of her so she can't see his devilish grin, by the same token … he can't see the smile on her face.

"Captain, you wanted to see us?"

"Come in. Have a seat."

"Sir."

"I'm sending the two of you on a road trip. _And just like that … like a gift from heaven, Eames had her answer. _It's a seminar on Behavioral Profiling. It's been a long winter and with the new guy here, I think it will be just what the Doctor ordered to get the two of you back on track." _She thought so too._

"Back on track, Sir?"

"Yes, Detective. Re-connect as it were. I understand that your partner has expressed a desire to understand the psychological nuances of profiling and I figured you wouldn't mind a refresher course."

"I do like to take courses."

"And I would like to understand how Goren goes from A to Z without the other letters of the alphabet."

"Wouldn't we all Eames. _The partners share their patented look. _Take the rest of the day and I'll e-mail you your itinerary."

Eames was thinking the captain was right … this was just what the doctor ordered. He was being playful and they would be alone. It was the perfect opportunity to connect … not _re-connect_.

They walked side by side out of Captain Ross's office with Bobby looking down at his finger again.

"Ya know, I think my finger may be broken."

"I thought you said your nail?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Good thing you're not right handed."

"Hmm, good thing."

He continued to look at his finger as Eames gathered her things to leave. She leaned across their desk and said … "Yeah, me too." As she walked away, Goren looked up … "You too what?" She smiled and kept walking. He grabbed his binder and caught up with her at the elevator … she held it for him.

"You too what, Eames?"

"Before … you asked me a question. After eights years … have I warmed up to you? Yeah … I have."

The elevator doors closed and left them alone in the confined space for eleven floors. Goren's devilish grin was gone, she caught him off guard … she got the upper hand on him … so she thought … he quickly recovered.

"It took eight years? … you had me at …_it's nice to meet you Goren_."

"I was lying."

"You're breaking my heart, Eames."

Her smile was making him forget about his throbbing finger … his throbbing life.

They left each other's side at One Police Plaza and went home to pack and await word from Ross … Eames had other plans. She didn't know where, but he did say road trip, she stopped and bought Bobby a GPS. The next part of her plan was to talk him into taking his Mustang instead of NYPD's SUV. After all … what kind of road trip would it be in an official police vehicle when Bobby had a classic Mustang convertible? She sent him an e-mail … she loved that car and he knew it. How could he deny her?

When Bobby checked his e-mail from the captain, he was pleasantly surprised that the seminar was to be held in Lake George, four hours North of Brooklyn. He had been there as a youth, he knew how to get there. He decided he _would_ take the Mustang out of winter storage … for Eames he would do almost anything. He smiled when he read her e-mail.

_**Bobby, if you wouldn't mind. Could we please take your Pony out to play? I'm sick of the SUV… I don't think there's any chance of snow now … I'll even let you drive … Eames**_

They arranged to get an early start of it the following morning … he tooted … she knew that horn. It started out on the right foot. He helped her with her bags and then she slid into the passenger seat. She presented him with the GPS.

"Thank you, Eames, but I know my way to Lake George."

"When was the last time you went?"

"I don't know, when I was a kid."

"I think we need this."

"Okay, but I'm telling you … I know the way."

Because Eames went through the trouble of buying him a GPS … he placed it on his window and programmed it for Lake George. The sexy female voice begins her instructions … their road trip started to take a downward turn.

_**In one half mile … turn right …**_

"She has a sexy voice … don't you think, Bobby?"

"I guess … It kind of sounds like you ... _odd, he thought_ … _you_ could have read the directions off a map."

_**Turn left onto Flatbush avenue.**_

"But I want to turn right."

_**TURN LEFT ONTO FLATBUSH AVENUE, I SAID! **__Damn it … a man is behind the wheel!_

The partners glanced at each other.

"Eames … I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too."

_**Recalculating …**_

"Uh-oh!"

* * *

_**Next up: They check in ... Alex is a man's name ... isn't it? Thanks for reading ... reviews are always appreciated ~ Judy**_


	2. Calculating

**Eames has something up her sleeve ... after an eight year partnership, what could it be?**

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO: Alex?_

**Calculating**

Bobby had thought that the GPS system's voice sounded like Eames … he thought right. She was up all night the night before programming her voice into the system. She knew, of course, where they were going at that point, so she programmed it incorrectly … she was trying to frustrate the male - "I don't ask for directions," Goren. Here they were, in the Mustang, on a road trip about to get lost … she thought it would be fun, funny.

_**Recalculating …**_

"Yeah, it better freakin recalculate, we haven't even gotten out of Brooklyn yet. _He reached for the off button and shut the system down. _I think I can get out of Brooklyn on my own, Eames … if you don't mind." He brought his throbbing finger to his mouth. He used it to turn off the GPS … it began to hurt him again.

"I don't mind. _She really did, the whole point was … to get lost_. Let me see that. _She took his finger and kissed it_. Better?"

"Not quite … _better_, but yeah … I guess." He looked pleasantly confused.

She held onto it … she was holding his hand, something in the eight years of knowing each other … she'd never done. He glanced over at her and wondered what this was all about. He liked it, but didn't want to all the same. They drove in silence for the good part of an hour with Eames playing with the stations on the radio with her free hand … she was not about to let go of his bruised finger with the other.

They were on the New York State Thruway when Bobby let go of Eames hand and turned the GPS back on. He didn't want or need the GPS, he just needed to stop holding her hand, it felt too good. In his life … things never felt _too_ good. It was just not right. Eames knew what he was doing, after all, he was a man and men in general, did not ask for directions.

_**When it is safe to do so, make a legal U-Turn.**_

"In the middle of the Thruway?"

_**That's what I said … Goren!**_

He looked at Eames. "It knows my name?"

"Apparently." She needed to look away … she was ready to crack.

"Alright … how did you do this? I know that's your voice."

Eames couldn't hold it in any longer … she started cracking up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_**Take exit 24 toward Albany and Montreal. Pay toll and travel 53 miles.**_

"No idea huh? So if I don't do what the GPS tells me to do … you don't know if we'll self-destruct?"

"I'm pretty sure that we won't."

"That's what they all say, Eames."

He grabbed the GPS and was about to toss it out the window. Eames had to cross over his body while he was driving, to stop him. The Mustang swerved into the other lane briefly … briefly enough to get the attention of a State Trooper. The blue lights came on.

Goren didn't know if he was more upset about being pulled over or the way his body responded to Eames body sprawled across his, while saving the "life" of the GPS.

"_License and registration."_

Eames once again, leaned across Goren's body. "Sorry officer … I was saving the life of my GPS. He doesn't take direction well. I'm detective Eames, this is Detective Goren - Major Case, New York City."

The trooper tipped his hat. _"Ma'am, Sir. Sorry, but I had to pull you over when you crossed over the line back there. Nice car, Sir."_

"Thank you, Officer. I'll be more careful."

"_Are you having problems with your GPS … they're not always right, ya know?"_

"Ya don't say?" Goren turned and gave Eames an all knowing look."

"_Detective … ma'am, sometimes a map is a better option. Where are you headed?"_

"A seminar on behavioral profiling in Lake George."

"_You have about an hours drive ahead of you depending on traffic. I'll let you get on your way. Just stay with in your marked lanes, Sir."_

"Yes, Officer. Thank you."

As they pulled away, Eames looked down in her lap. She held her hand up to Bobby.

"Don't say it … don't _say it_. All you men stick together anyway."

The Goren grin was coming out to play … so wasn't the Eames grin.

Bobby thought he had shut off the GPS … he wanted to chuck it out of the window, but that didn't happen. It somehow ended up in the back seat. The two detectives had been fighting and laughing over the music they were listening to when they heard …

_**You have reached your destination.**_

It was time to check in.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to share a room?"

"I'm sorry Sir, the reservation says, Alexander Eames and Robert Goren. There is a Police convention in town. Plus it's spring break … there's not a single room to be had in a two hundred mile radius."

He glanced down at Eames. She shrugged … she didn't seem to care.

"We'll just have to make due, Bobby."

"It is a single room Sir, double occupancy. It has two queen size beds."

Bobby looked back at the desk clerk. Under his breath he whispered …

"Recalculating."

Eames turned away with a grin on her face … "more like calculating … funny how a couple letters in the alphabet can change the sex of a person."

* * *

**_Next up ... the seduction begins. No GPS required._**


	3. Part 1 The Seduction Begins

Alex is tired of waiting for Bobby to make his move ~ she knows he never will. The Seduction begins ( don't get your hopes up yet ~ he's somewhat dense to it ... somewhat. )

The detective's thoughts are in _italics_.

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE: A cold dip and oysters ..._

**Part 1 ~ A Cold Dip in the Pool **

As Bobby and Alex enter the room, they noticed a small living area, kitchenette and mini bar.

"The bedroom is behind those doors, Sir." The concierge noticed Bobby looking around and just assumed that that was what he was looking for.

"_Behind_ those doors?"

"Yes, Sir."

Alex nudged Bobby, "Give him a tip, _Honey_."

Bobby shot Eames a look and dug into his pocket and produced a ten dollar bill. He felt the need to explain himself to the young man.

"We're not together … there was a mix-up. She's my partner. There _are _two beds in there … aren't there?"

The young man chuckled, "Yes, Sir. I know about the mix-up … and there are two beds."

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as Alex went to check out the bed room. She yelled to him from behind the ajar door.

"Bobby, come check the room out."

He did … reluctantly. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed bouncing up and down.

_Great!_

"Comfy … try yours out."

"I think I'll pass. I'll take your word for it." _Unless you want to join me and jump up and down on me like that? _

He shook his head and wondered where that thought came from. He went over to the window and spotted the hotel's outdoor pool.

"You see something or _someone_ you like out there, Goren?"

"There's a pool … I think I'll go take a dip before dinner. Do you mind?"

"The pool must be freezing."

_Good!_

"I'm sure it's fine … do you want to join me?"

"No, you go ahead … I didn't bring my bathing suit."

_Thank God_.

"Neither did I … I was going to wear my gym shorts."

He grabbed his shorts and jock and started to walk by her. He dropped his jock then quickly gathered it up. She was able to see it before he shoved it back under his shorts.

_Damn, that's huge_. _I can't wait to see what it's hiding._

Shortly after he left, she heard a knock at her door. She was pissed, she was daydreaming about Goren's jock. It was the young concierge.

"Hello ma'am, I have great news. One of our guests just cancelled, we can get you into your own room within the hour."

"That won't be necessary, we're just fine with these arrangements."

"But ma'am, the gentleman seemed very uncomfortable with these arrangements."

"The _gentlemen_ is uncomfortable in his own skin there … _Chip."_

"Well, all the same … I think I should discuss it with him."

Alex went over to her purse and grabbed a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Chip. He stared at it for a few moments.

"We can forget about the vacant room … right, Chip?"

"I don't know ma'am."

She went back and got another twenty.

"Make it sixty and you got a deal."

This time she grabbed her badge.

"How about a take my forty back … _she grabbed the money _… and I tell the hotel manager that his assistant is in the habit of blackmailing his guests!"

"Your secret's safe with me, ma'am!"

"That's what I thought." She slammed the door and retreated back to her bed to continue ... _daydreaming_.

Bobby was just coming back from his dip when he saw Chip running away from their room.

"EAMES, what was that all about?"

Quickly recovering from her daydream ... she came out from the bedroom to answer his question.

"What was what, all about?"

"The kid … you know the concierge."

"What do you mean?"

"He looked like he just saw a ghost … he was leaving our room."

"I don't know … I just wanted more towels."

"You didn't pull your gun on him when you asked for them, did you?"

Alex laughed … _next time … _"No … geesh … I only do that to you."

"Not funny Eames."

"Sorry … but it kind of was."

Bobby half laughed.

"I guess it's a good thing if we can laugh now … we _can _laugh now … can't we, Eames?"

"Yeah Bobby … we can." _Thank God._

Bobby clapped his hands together … "How bout some dinner?"

"Okay … I'm in the mood for oysters."

"Yuk, not me … I could go for a nice big steak."

_Mr. Romance … he's not. Maybe he'll eat green M&M's or maybe I should program the GPS for how to … no, he'll figure it out … I hope._

"Are you going to take a shower before we go?"

"Yeah … I'll be five minutes." _I would have needed more if the pool was heated._

_Good, I need a little more to daydream about._

"I'll check out the local restaurants."

Bobby yells from the bathroom, "Find anything yet?"

"Yeah, The Boardwalk and it's within walking distance."

"That sounds great."

As they walked, Alex used her Blackberry and googled "foods with aphrodisiac properties." After eight years, the last six of which she had spent pining over him and the last two of which she had spent in hell with him … she wasn't fooling around anymore. She was pulling out all the stops. The seduction of Robert Goren would take place that night at a hotel in Lake George ~ _thank you Captain Ross._

_

* * *

**Next: Will Bobby survive a sexy and seductive, Detective Eames? And will they make it to their seminar?**_


	4. A lessen in Profiling

**Is Robert Goren dense? That is the question ...**

**Once again, Detective's thoughts are in _italics._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER FOUR: Robert Goren ... The Profiler_

**Part 2 All work and No Play … **_**That's what she thinks**_

**The Boardwalk**

"Table for two, Sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

Alex had memorized her list of foods reported to have an aphrodisiac affect on men … she suggested them to Bobby.

"Ooh, Bobby, look … they have asparagus on the menu, that goes great with steak."

"I'm more of a potato guy, Eames."

With the menu hiding her face, muttering under her breath, "I wonder if they have ginko biloba?"

"What did you say, Eames? Ginko Biloba? Did you know that it's considered an aphrodisiac?"

"NO! Really?"

"Yeah … you better watch it … we are sharing a room. I wouldn't want you to get any ideas."

_Idiot! Too late for that._

"Ha Ha … very funny Goren … you wish."

_Yeah I do._

Goren started looking around the dining room. Seemingly checking out a couple of women hanging out at the bar just within his sight. Eames followed his line of vision and was instantly pissed off.

"Your type, _Goren_?"

"What? Hookers?"

She looked again.

"No … they're just a couple of friends hanging out at a bar."

"Hookers, Eames."

"I worked in Vice, Goren … no way."

"I'm the profiler, Eames … lessen one … who carries a beeper now a days?"

"Doctors."

"No … I heard part of their conversation … hookers."

"What, were they discussing raising their prices on blow jobs? No pun intended."

Goren blushed at Eames statement … she laughed at the unfamiliar sight.

"Ah … no, I heard them talking about their nail color. _He began to imitate their valley girl like speech patterns _… "I like your nail color … is it like purple or like blue … like I think it's like a purplish blue … like."

"Okay, so, not Doctors."

"No … definitely hookers."

"Would you like me to get their price list for you, Bobby?"

He looked up, like he was looking for the correct answer … "I haven't had to pay for sex in … well … I've never had to pay for sex, Eames."

"Never."

"Nope."

"I've had some good offers."

"Your time in vice, I hope."

She smacked his arm, "Of course."

"I bet you wrangled a pretty penny too, Eames."

It was her turn to blush.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me and yeah, a _**very**_ pretty penny as a matter of fact."

"I bet. Hey … you want to play the profiler game." He wanted to get away from this conversation.

_Yeah, but can I just play with you and skip the game part?_

"How do you play, the _profiler_ game?"

"Like what I did with the hookers … I've made arrests like that back in the city. Look around and profile … then make an arrest."

"This isn't our jurisdiction, Bobby."

"No, no … he shook his head … let's look around the room and profile the patrons."

"Why?"

"It will help you at the seminar … they make you do that at these things."

"They make profilers profile each other?"

"Yeah, personally, I think it's juvenile, role playing, but at the same time you can fuck with them too."

_Fuck with me … please, I'm begging._

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're all into this psychological mumbo jumbo, right?"

"Yeah, but so aren't you."

"Yeah, to a certain extent, but even I know when enough is enough. So … these guys are really into it … so it's easy to fuck with them. They know I'm a good profiler, so I might put a bug in one of their ears … like, I don't know … 'the guy from Hoboken's about to go postal … you should keep an eye on him."

"You would do something like that?"

"The guy from Hoboken's an ass."

"So you _did_ do that?"

"Ah huh."

"What happened?"

"They put him on desk."

_I love this Bobby … I want him now!_

Alex laughed. She smiled a smile from her childhood … she thought about playing his game … then, maybe he'd play hers.

"Okay … who's next?… Pick someone."

_Ooh, she wants to play … I'm kind of turned on right now._

"Hmm, let's see … the guy in the corner … sitting alone."

"He's waiting for his date … but … it's not his wife or his girlfriend. He's having an affair."

"How can you tell, Eames?"

"He keeps looking around and he's fidgeting."

"Gosh, I hope a profiler never watches me eat alone."

"Goren!"

"No, no … I think you're on the right track here. He's having an affair. Yeah, he looks nervous, like someone he knows or knows him will see him and then the wife or girlfriend will get wind of it. Yeah. Seems right. We could fuck with him you know."

"How?"

"Show our badge to the waitress. See if she knows his name and I or you could go up to him and say … 'Hey Ken … what are you doing here?' That would really freak him out."

So Alex did it. His name was Jackson and he turned ten different shades of purple, purplish blue like … and left the restaurant.

Bobby was under the table laughing. Alex had never seen him laugh like that. It was more than an aphrodisiac. They had to leave.

They walked along the lake arm and arm … they couldn't stop laughing. They sat along the lake side and Alex decided that it was the perfect spot to make her move. She snuggled up against him … pretending to be cold and slipped her arms under his jacket and around his waist. They had a few _beverages_ and he was feeling uninhibited, so he wrapped his arms around her as well.

Alex thought that the planets, from the start, must have been in the correct alignment. She knew for sure when he kissed her. It must have been the lake air … could have been the whiskey … may have been the planets, but all she knew was he kissed her first and it was a great kiss. He asked her to go back to his room … she giggled … it was their room … he had a lot to drink, but not so much that he didn't know what he was doing. He had planned on seducing Alex from the start … dropping his jock was part of his brilliant plan.

* * *

**_Next up: back to their room ..................... Thanks for reading, Judy_**

* * *


	5. The End of the Road

**This chapter is as rated ~M~ as I'm gonna get. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_THE END ..._

**The Jock Didn't Lie**

Bobby and Alex hurried back to their room. Before heading in, Alex wanted to stop and get something out of Bobby's car.

_Oh, must be birth control … I'm down with that … she must have planned this from the start._

"Okay Bobby, I'm all set. Shall we head in."

"Yeah, ah … yes. After you."

_My Bobby. He's always so polite … always holding doors for me and I love when he places his hand on the small of my back._

As they walked through the doors … which Bobby opened and held for Alex … he placed his hand on the small of her back. He followed her through and gave a quick wink to Chip.

They walked hand and hand down the hall and into the elevator. They were alone and in the closed space … Bobby pinned Alex up against the wall of the elevator and began exploring her neck with his tongue.

_To think all those times going up eleven floors, he just stood there with his nose in his binder when it could have been in the crook of my neck!_

She began to run her hands up and down his back.

_Oh God … those tiny hands feel great._

The elevator doors open at their floor and they reluctantly break apart, but not quite apart. They walk to their room like Siamese twins. Once in their room, Alex discreetly reaches into her purse and Bobby hears …

_**Place your left arm under Detective Eames' right arm … place your right arm under Detective Eames knees and lift up. Walk forward approximately ten steps … take right into the bedroom … remove all clothing and make love to your partner.**_

"Eames … I don't think I need a GPS … it hasn't been _**that **_long."

He lifts her up and starts to head for the bedroom.

"How long … exactly?"

"Exactly? … he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it … Exactly … 241 days 8 hours 32 minutes and 45 seconds and counting."

_**Recalculating **_

"No … I calculated that correctly."

Eames started laughing, then started doing some nibbling of her own.

_**Please make a legal u-turn.**_

"Eames … would you please shut that thing off!?"

"You don't want to make a _**u-turn**_, Bobby?" Then she wiggled her eyebrows ...

"Ah … ah … ah."

"Don't have a heart attack … it was just a suggestion."

He picked her up and threw her on the bed and then lightly jumped on top of her.

"I'll do anything Alexander wants."

"Alexander?"

As he started undressing her … with his eyes and his nimble fingers, he began to tell her a story.

"You see _Alex_… on my way back from my dip in the pool … the desk clerk stopped me and told me that a woman had called and said that there was a mistake when our reservations were called in. That the two detectives were men and that they could share a room. For the sake of saving the State of New York's tax payer's some money … she … the Captain's secretary, noticed the mistake and wanted to correct it promptly before our expense account was audited. He just wanted to let me know what had happened and why."

"Really."

"Yes … really. He also told me that they had a cancellation that very night and that Chip was heading up to our room to tell us. He was doing everything he could to correct a mistake that wasn't even his."

"Oh … is that why Chip came by?"

"Yes Eames … that's why Chip came by."

"Hmm … too bad … you could be all alone in this room without a half naked me underneath you."

At that moment, Bobby scanned Eames body and realized that he had indeed removed half … her upper half … of her clothing, as he was telling her his little story. He stopped talking. He began kissing and caressing.

Seeing how they were there for a profiler seminar and Bobby really didn't need a refresher course, she knew that he would eventually figure it and her out. She, on the other hand had no idea that he had plans of his own … as did Martha … the Captain's secretary who made the call in the first place. She was sick and tired of watching the two of them pine away for each other … those long heart sick looks at their empty desks when the other wasn't around for one reason or another. She had watched it over and over many times throughout the years and took upon herself to do something about it.

"Oh God Bobby, why did we wait so long?"

They continued to remove the rest of their clothing. Their foreplay became very heated and passion uncontrollable. Their feelings for each other had been pent up inside too long. As Alex was about to climax … she screamed out …

"Oh my God … Martha!"

Bobby … as they were in the missionary position at the time … pushed back and looked in her eyes and said …

"Ah … NO … Bobby!"

"No, no … you don't get it."

"I was _getting it_, Alex."

"It was Martha that made the call … not me."

"I know … can we talk about that later … I'm a little busy at the moment."

Alex pushed her way out from underneath him … to his dismay … of course.

"What do you mean you know?"

"The timing, Eames … she was privy to where we were going way in advance. The reservation … the arrangements … she was the one in charge of all that. I knew it was her."

"But why?"

"Because she's and old romantic softy. Maybe she should have gone to this seminar … she saw something in us that we didn't see."

"I saw it … I've been in love with you for a long time now, Bobby."

"You mean … this isn't just lust, Eames?"

"Well … your jock strap didn't lie … you're really packing, that's for sure."

"So size does matter."

"Oh yeah … that motion of the ocean crap is for sissies. But … I do love you Goren … very much."

"I love you too, Eames."

"Then why are we just talking?"

"Hey, you're the one that called me Martha."

"Speaking of Martha … should we call her and say thank you."

"After."

"After the seminar?"

"No, after I make you scream out her name again."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading ... be careful next time you turn on your GPS ... you never know what will happen!_**


End file.
